The Choking Of Gigi Hollingsworth
by WhyDoIBother56
Summary: What happens when the most popular girl in school dies, and her only way back to life is through her enemy?
1. Chapter 1: It Started With A Choker

**Alex's POV:**

The bus pulled up to school. Harper was screaming her head off with excitement. It was the first day of our sophomore year. I rolled my eyes and covered her mouth with my hand.

"Shut up, Harper! Why are you so excited about this anyway?" Harper took a deep breath as the perky bus driver opened the door.

"Homework, teachers, cute new guys..."

"Right, guys." I smiled and walked out the door, Harper right next to me. I made a pact to stay single all summer and it was driving me CRAZY! It wasn't as easy as I thought. It was especially hard ever since Justin started dating Harper. They spent every second of every day together all summer long. It was sickening.

I took my first step into high school again and breathed in the air of the halls. I was back home to hell for a whole year.

"Hey, look! It's Gigi!" Harper exclaimed, pointing crazily at Gigi as she strutted in slow motion around the corner. I tilted my head to the side and watched her with wide eyes as she flashed a cheesy, flirtatious smile at a group of jocks. Classic Gigi. I looked at Harper, who was staring with bug eyes at her.

"HARPER!" I yelled, snapping in her face.

"What?!" She asked, snapping out of it.

"Come on! Stop staring at the whore and go to class!" Together, we went to our first class. I turned around once more to look at her. She was leaving the school building with 'The Wannabees.' _More like ditching. _I thought, shaking my head and walking into science.

**Gigi's POV:**

"KEEP UP BITCHES!" I yelled, running as fast as I could in high heels.

"WE'RE TRYING!" They yelled, slowly catching up. Luckily, the mall was just around the block, so in about seven minutes, we were there. I ran through the revolving door, tossed my perfect blond hair over my shoulder, and puckered my lips as I applied some lip stick on them.

"Ah, the mall. My home!" I said, looking around the building as I waited for my friends to catch up. Finally, they were standing next to me, re-glossing their lips and checking themselves out in their compacts.

"And, for the record, Gigi, YOU'RE the bitch!" Kelsey said, glowering at me.

"Fuck you, Kelsey." I said, giving her the finger. Once we had circled the mall, gotten a diet lemonade, and split a pretzel, we went back to where Suburban Outfitters was.

"Time to get what we came here for: JEWELRY!!!!!!" I said, clapping my hands excitedly and skipping inside. Kelsey and Heather ran behind me and bumped into my ass.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" I screeched, throwing a scarf at them. They backed off and went off to buy some jewelry. After a while, I found a cute, pink choker.

"Ooh, cuteness, much?!" I asked flirtatiously, holding it up to the mirror. I turned my head around and screeched, 'HEY BITCHES! GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME PUT THIS ON!" In five seconds, Kelsey and Heather were right next to me, holding the choker in each of their hands.

"Gothic fashion comes to live in this piece, G!" Kelsey said, feeling the leather in her hands.

"Oh, TOTALLY pink-tastic!!!" Heather said, wrapping her side around my neck. I rolled my eyes and demanded they wrapped it around my neck OR ELSE. I modeled in front of the mirror.

"Hmm." I said, pulling at it, "It's too loose. Tighten it!"

"Okay!" The Wannabees said, walking around behind me to fix it. _You know what? _I thought, smiling. _I think Heather and Kelsey are turning out to be real f- _All of a sudden, I couldn't breath. _Uh oh, what did they do?! _I tried not to look like a fucktard as I spun around and around wildly. It was getting harder and harder to breath. Finally, I was facing the mirror again, and I could see what the problem was. The choker was on too tight. _Fuck heads. _I thought, looking at them in the mirror, my vision getting blurrier by the second. I reached one strained hand up to my neck and tried to undo it, but it was too late. It was too hard. I tugged as hard as I could, causing myself to fall on the ground. By now, I was sputtering around, gasping for air. I couldn't see Heather or Kelsey anymore. _Ass wipes ditched me. They're going to hell..._

"B-bitttt-chhhh-essssss" I managed to stutter before everything blacked out...

* * *

**Alex's POV:**

It was about 11:40 when Ms. Kemp, the new assistant principle, ran into our math class. I was in the middle of taking a nice, sweet nap on my desk in the back of the room when her stupid, squeaky voice interrupted the peace.

"Mr. Ryans!!!!!!! MR. RYANS!!!!!!!!!! STOP THE LEARNING!" Ms. Kemp grabbed the piece of chalk Mr. Ryans was using to write on the board with and threw it to the ground. He looked up at her and tried not to laugh. I smiled.

"Ms. Kemp?"

"It's Gertrude Hollingsworth!" The whole class erupted into laughter. Gertrude. What a name. Mr. Ryans gave us a look and glanced back at Ms. Kemp.

"What about her?"

"The reason why she hasn't been here is because..." The whole class grew still. Everyone sat upright in their desks and waited for Ms. Kemp. Even Mr. Ryans stood on his toes. "... This morning at about 10:40, she passed away at the mall." I giggled at first, because of the whole mall thing, but then I got serious. Ms. Kemp HAD to be joking. Gigi was so young, and as far as I knew, the only heath problem she had was Bitchism. "According to Kelsey Martin and Heather Damen, her friends who went with her to the mall, she got choked by a necklace of some sort. They tried to help her, but she was running around too wildly and they couldn't hold tight to her. They finally got 911 on the phone, but by the time they came, it was too late." I looked at Harper, who looked like she was ready to cry. I felt a tear run down my face, but I quickly wiped it with my sleeve.

"Shit." I said, my voice starting to get shaky. I REFUSED, completely REFUSED, to cry. Come on, this was GIGI we were talking about! The girl who spilled juice on my mat! The girl who spilled juice on my pants! The girl who tried her hardest to embarrass me!

"Everyone here is invited to her funeral next week."

"Whoa whoa!" I couldn't help but exclaim. "Isn't that a little soon?!"

"Her mother wants it done next week, Ms. Ruso, and you have no control over it."

"I know. Sorry." I shook my head and tried not to cry. As much as I hated Gigi, I knew I'd hate having her not around anymore. The school's going to fall apart now. Everyone idolized her. All the girls lived and breathed her. Even though the Wannabees were still alive, it wasn't going to be the same.

I gulped and stood up as Ms. Kemp dismissed us home. Harper ran up to me, wiping her red eyes.

"Can you believe she's... really gone?" She asked, her voice shaky and her walking unsteady. I looked up at the sky as another single tear ran down my face.

"No... I don't."


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth Can Kill

**Chapter 2: The Truth Can Kill**

**Gigi's POV: **

I woke up to the sound of my mother's voice. It didn't sound like it usually did; slow, sure of herself, snobby, like mine. Instead, it was distorted, high, and snuffly, like if you had a cold.

"W-WHY MY C-C-CHILD?!" She screeched, sniffling back tears, "WHY M-M-M-MY BABY?! She erupted into a waterfall of tears. I laughed silently to myself. 'My mom's SOOO retarded!' I thought, wondering what she was talking about.

"Mom, I'm right here! HELLO?!" I screamed, throwing my arms up in the air and pointing my index fingers at my head. She only turned her head slightly, but didn't look at me or pay me any other attention. I huffed and tried again.

"Hello! HELLO! IT'S GIGI!" She looked away, her eyes lost, distant… sad? Why the hell was she so depressed? I was RIGHT FRIKIN' HERE!!! All of a sudden, Kelsey and Heather ran into the room with rose scented tissues, balloons, and a bunch of other crap.

"These are for you, Mrs. Hollingsworth." Kelsey said quietly, setting a bunch of food and tissues on the empty side table. My mom opened the tissue box and blew her nose. Heather and Kelsey grabbed one and dabbed their eyes, being careful not to smudge their make-up. 'Prisses.' I thought, sneering at them, remembering their faces when I was choking, full of fear. Heather patted my mom on the shoulder.

"Where is she going to be buried again?" Heather asked, looking at me. My eyes bugged out and I gasped. BURIED?! What the fuck was going on here?! I scrambled to my high-heeled feet, jumped up and down, and screamed, "I'M NOT DEAD! I'M NOT DEAD! I-" I stopped and looked over my shoulder suddenly. I was shocked, completely shocked, at what I saw.

It was… me? No, it couldn't be ME! I was standing right here! … Right? Wait, no. My feet… aren't… touching the ground. They were floating above it ever so slightly. I was so confused. I 'floated' over to the hospital bed where the other Me was. I stared at Me and smiled. I looked pretty fucking gorgeous. I reached my hand out to touch my perfect gold locks, but as soon as I reached them, my hand went RIGHT THROUGH them. I almost started crying. Actually, I was, but tears weren't coming out of my eyes. They were completely dry. I huffed, turned to the Wannabees, my mother, and the doctor, glaring evilly at them.

"What the hell kind of sick joke is this?" I asked, stumbling over the words. They didn't answer. My mom was still sobbing away, unable to answer Heather's question, Heather was trying to comfort her, and Kelsey was chatting with the hot, 25 year old, tan doctor. I 'floated' over to her and slapped her ass. Kelsey screeched and jumped up, then grinned at the doctor.

"You piece of shit." I spat, slapping her again harder on her cheek. This time, she stumbled backward, rubbing her red cheek. She looked hurt. I liked it. All of a sudden, the doctor spoke, bringing us back to reality.

"Your undertaker is here, Miss." He said, opening the door and putting my body on a stretcher. As he strapped my body on, he turned to my mother and asked, "Would you care to say anything to her?" Before she could even nod, the Wannabees rushed over, dabbed their eyes, and said in unison, "Goodbye, Gigi!" before bursting into tears. My mother pushed them aside, laid down across my chest, and whispered, "I love you, Gertrude. I'll miss you." And a handful of other things. I could barely contain my emotions. With one last glance at the mourners and the hot doctor, I floated to the back of the room and cried. I wailed and wailed and wailed some more. If I had any tears, I would've flooded the room.

When I was done, I looked behind me again. Everyone was gone, except the doctor, who was walking out of the room, wheeling me away. Suddenly, it was dark.

"It's like death all over again." I said, choking as I laid down in the imprint of me on the bed. For the first time ever, I was completely powerless.

**Alex's POV:**

Back at the sub station, I was trying to keep my mind busy by serving customers. It didn't help, except that I got a tip from a guy in the back of the room. I brought an empty tray to the counter and rested my head on it. My black bob covered my face, which was a good thing, because I was about to cry again. I pinched myself. I was being a baby. I HATED Gigi!

"Alex, you okay?" Justin asked, putting his arm around me. I turned my head to the side, pushed the hair out of my face, and said, "Yeah, Justin, I just like to cry on the counters in the afternoon. It's a more natural way to clean." Justin rolled his eyes and went over to the dishes. I wiped my eyes and set the tray on the stack of dirty plates and bowls.

"Wipe the oven down, sis." Justin ordered, handing me a wet rag. I grabbed it and purposefully wiped a stain that's been there for years. I couldn't do any real work at a time like this.

"Oh, and Alex! You should swing by Suburban Outfitters. They have a new line of jewelry out. 'Choked To Death' by G.G. Hollingsworth." Justin laughed so hard he dropped a dish. I threw the rag aside and made a face. Usually, I would've fallen on the ground laughing, but she was dead. Stuff like that wasn't funny.

"Fuck you, Justin!" I yelled, slapping him with the towel.

"Hey, I was just kidding. I thought you hated her." Justin rubbed his arm. I smirked and began wiping the oven again.

"I do. It's just…" I shrugged again. It was hard to explain how I felt.

"Mhm…" Justin said, waiting for an answer. I glared at him again.

"I don't know, okay?! I mean, yeah, she's a rich, greedy, preppy bitch, but it was all so… sudden,' Justin nodded his head and wiped his hands with a dry towel.

"Yeah, but at least it was a Gigi- like death." He said.

"… What the hell does that mean?" I asked.

"Death by expensive jewelry." I smiled and slapped him again. Justin turned around and hugged me. For that moment, I felt happy for the first time today.


End file.
